


Montana

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [117]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Comfort, Cute, Family Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get an unexpected surprise.One-shot based on the song Montana by Youth Lagoon.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Montana

**Idea given by: A Guest**

Kurt had spent the day celebrating his fortieth birthday with his husband and their kids at home. He and Blaine have been married for twenty one years and have three beautiful kids together. Nineteen year old Lizzie was in college, seventeen year old Beckett, was a senior in high school, and fourteen year old Ella, was a sophomore in high school. He was a rather lucky man to be married to his soulmate and have created such beautiful, smart, and talented kids.

Their day of celebration consisted of spoiling Kurt with a homemade dinner cooked by his family. He didn’t have to lift a finger and was pampered all day. Instead, he enjoyed a small glass of wine while he spent the day with his loved ones.

After their night of celebrating, Blaine had been cleaning up the kitchen and was picking at the half eaten cake that was left on the island while he cleaned, drinking the rest of his wine as well.

Their kids were in their rooms and Kurt had gone upstairs to get something. He made his way into his and Blaine’s bathroom and pulled out a box of hidden pregnancy tests. He wasn’t sure if he was pregnant or not but it didn’t hurt to check, he and Blaine did have unprotected sex not that long ago so it could be a possibility.

Kurt had locked the door and proceeded to unwrap one of the Clearblue tests. He pees on it then covers the saturated part and sets it on the counter while he quickly washes his hands. The five minutes came and went and he got his answer.

“Shit.” He mutters under his breath and takes the test with him as he goes back downstairs.

Blaine just finished cleaning the kitchen and smiled as he saw his husband approach him, quiet.

“Hi honey, what’s up?” He asks.

Kurt bit his lip and showed him the pregnancy test.

Blaine takes the test and starts to laugh. “Very funny, Kurt. Did you have one of your co-workers take this the other day or something?” He asks and looks up, seeing that his husband was not amused. “Oh, you’re serious?”

Kurt nods and rubs a hand through his styled hair. “I just...I should’ve seen it sooner I mean I’ve been having all the symptoms I had when I was pregnant every other time.” He says and goes to sit down, Blaine following behind him. “I’ve been very fatigued, getting sick at work, and just not feeling my best” He explains.

“But I don't understand, when did we…”

“Our anniversary.” Kurt responds. “Remember we went away from the weekend and got shitfaced. You forgot to use protection and I wasn’t on the pill either so.” He trails off as it hits him that he was actually pregnant again. “I don’t know what to do, Blaine. Our kids are growing up and will soon be out of the house. I don’t know if I want to do this again for another eighteen years.” He began to tear up.

“Don’t cry sweetheart.” Blaine cups his husband’s face in his hand. “We’ll figure this out. No matter what, I will always support you and whatever decision you make.” He then leans forward and gives his husband a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, B.” They kiss once more. “So much.”

**-Few Days Later-**

Kurt and Blaine were going to tell their kids about his pregnancy and his decision to keep the baby. They hadn’t met with his doctor yet but Kurt took about ten more tests just to confirm it and they all came back positive, some quicker than others.

They wanted their kids to know in case something unexpected were to happen to the pregnancy.

Once Ella and Beckett had gotten home from school that day, Kurt and Blaine had called them into the living room where Lizzie was already sitting, watching tv.

“Guys, daddy and I have something we’d like to share with you and it’s pretty big.” Kurt said.

Ella gasped, causing them to all stare at her. “Are you guys getting a divorce?!”

“No, honey.” Blaine chuckles and rubs her knee. “Momma and I are not getting a divorce it’s something else.”

“Oh, are you dying?” She then asks and the other two start to grow concerned.

“No one is dying. This isn’t bad news so don’t worry, it’s good news.” Kurt tells her.

“Well what is?” Beckett asks.

Kurt and Blaine share a look and smile at each other before looking back at their kids. “Well I’m pregnant and after spending some time thinking about it, I’ve decided to go on with the pregnancy.”

All three kids are silent, their faces blank, making their parents the ones to be worried.

“Ummmm, please say something.” Kurt urges.

Lizzie looks between her siblings with a shrug. “Well, uh, congrats mom. I didn’t know you guys were trying for another baby.”

“We weren’t.” Blaine admits, cheeks turning a deep red. “It’s sort of unexpected.”

“Well either way, that’s good news. I’m happy for you.” Ella says and gets up to hug her parents. “Don’t think for a second we don’t support you because this is a blessing.” She adds.

“We’re glad you guys understand and thank you for being so supportive and understanding.” Kurt began to choke up. “I-I wasn’t sure how you guys would take it so I’m happy you’re all taking this well.

“Aww mom.” Lizzie gets up and gives them another hug which resulted in a family hug. “No matter what we will always support you guys.” She tells them.

“Thank you sweetheart.” He mutters and kisses her cheek as tears stream down his cheek. “I love you guys so much.”

“We love you too, mom.” Beckett says, giving off his signature Anderson smile.

Blaine winks at his son and smiles towards his husband. “Is there anything else we have to tell them?”

“No, just that I’m going to be hormonal and fat again.”

“Oh mom please. Beckett and I have dealt with it before so it’s nothing new for us.” Lizzie waves her hand in the air as she says that.

“Yeah but I haven’t. Is it scary?” Ella asks.

“For starters, I would do whatever your mother tells you and always have a smile on your face so he doesn’t see your fear.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Kurt scolds.

“Whatever you say.” Blaine mutters, turning to rub the back of his neck. “Anyway, you guys are free to go do whatever.”

“Okay.”

The three of them got up and all went up to their respective bedrooms.

With that out of the way, Kurt turns to his husband feeling the weight has been lifted off his chest. “I’m relieved they took it well.”

“Me too.” Blaine agrees.

“I’m just worried being my age and well I haven’t been pregnant for almost fifteen years. It’s gonna be a challenge don’t you think?”

“I know, but everything’s going to be fine baby.” Blaine tells him and starts to massage his back. “Just try to stay positive about all this. We made another life at our age which I think is amazing and we’re both very healthy so I don’t think there’s much for us to worry about.”

“I suppose so.” Kurt sighs and feels Blaine press a wet kiss to his neck. “I should call and make an appointment with Doctor Sawyer, you think she’s retired by now?” Blaine shrugs, continuing to leave love bites on his husband’s neck. “Well let me go do that.” He gets up leaving Blaine kneeling on the couch bummed he couldn’t finish but just sat there and turned the tv back on watching whatever show was left.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the waiting room of his OB/GYN’s office. Among the other couples and expectant mothers, they didn’t look as old as people would think so Kurt didn’t feel as self-conscious though he did have some frown lines and a few grays here and there but other than that he knew he was in perfect health.

Blaine held his hand while they sat there waiting for his name to be called.

“Kurt Anderson-Hummel?” A nurse called and looks up waiting for someone to stand.

The two of them rise from their seats and follow her down the hall. She takes his weight then escorts them into an exam room where he’s told to change into a paper gown.

Now they were back to waiting. Kurt sat on the bed in the gown with his legs crossed at his ankles and hands folded in his lap. Blaine sat in the chair next to the bed and was on his phone going through his work emails to pass time.

Ten minutes later, Doctor Sawyer had walked in and she welcomed them with her dazzling smile.

“Kurt, my god, I can’t believe you’re back after what fifteen years?” She asks, giving him a hug.

“Yep. Ella just turned fifteen two months ago.”

“Wow. So what’s been going on?” She asks and goes to wash her hands.

“Well, I noticed I was starting to feel very tired, nauseous throughout the day, and rather anxious so I decided to take a test and it came back positive.” He explains to her as she nods, listening to her patient explain himself. “I took a few more after just to be sure and they all came back positive so that’s what brought us here.”

“I see. So we’re just confirming another pregnancy then?” She asks.

“Yes, as crazy as that sounds.” He nods off.

“What else has been going on?”

“Well I’m just worried about going through another pregnancy, especially at my age. I mean I know it’s becoming more common and all but being a guy, I’m just worried something may go wrong and the baby will be born with a birth defect.”

Well Kurt, from the looks of your vitals you are in good health. Your blood pressure is normal, you’re at a good weight, do you still exercise?”

“Yes. Not as much as I would like but I get three workouts in a week.”

“Then there ya go. You’re taking care of yourself so I don’t see a possibility of there being anything wrong. If you’d like, however, I can have you come in every two weeks instead of every four to check on the baby and make sure everything’s going okay?”

“Okay. I think that’ll be good so I won't have anxiety over it.”

“Yeah, well remember too it’s normal to be overwhelmed with all this. I have some patients older than you having their first child, so it’s okay to be worried but you take care of yourself so like I said I don’t see anything bad necessarily happening.”

He nods and watches her put on a pair of gloves.

“I’m going to perform an internal ultrasound to see if you have a bun in that oven of yours.” She says. “Can you lay back for me and scoot down, resting your feet on the stirrups.”

Kurt does as she says and sets his feet in the stirrups at the end of the bed. She gets the ultrasound machine on then lubes up the wand before gently inserting it into his entrance.

“Some pressure Kurt, just breathe and stay calm.” She instructs him as she continues to push it inside him. Once she was where she needed to be, she focused on the screen and smiled right away. “Well it looks like you are indeed pregnant.”

Kurt smiled up at his husband and they both had tears in their eyes.

“Baby’s measuring to be about six weeks along, does that sound about right to you?” She asks them and they both nod. “Okay so let’s see here.” She then twists the wand showing them more of the little baby.

“Um, I did have a glass of wine on my birthday last week then I took the test. Will that affect the baby in any way because I know you’re not supposed to really drink but I had some wine when I was pregnant with all three of my kids.”

“That’s fine. In fact it’s okay to drink a glass or two of wine a month but no one really does that because they always want to take precautions so you should be fine. Baby’s looking great though so I’m not worried.” She tells him.

“Okay, good.”

She then removes the transducer wand and grapes a doppler. “Let's see if we can hear this little one’s heartbeat.” She pushes it to the lower part of Kurt’s flat stomach and finds it right away.

The sounds of their son or daughter’s heartbeat brought more tears and smiles to their faces as they shared a kiss together.

“That’s our baby.” Blaine says.

“I know.”

“We made that, again.” He adds and kisses his husband once more.

“Congratulations guys.” Doctor Sawyer quips before taking the doppler away.

“Thank you.” Kurt says as he sits up and wipes his tears. She hands them some tissues as well as the first sonogram of their fourth child.

Afterwards, she sends Kurt on his way with the infamous prenatal vitamins, her business card, as well as some support groups if he’d like to reach out for the extra boost. They thanked her and were on their way back home.

In the car, Kurt held the sonogram in between his fingers, staring at it.

“Are we really gonna do this Blaine?” He asks.

“Yes, we are.” Blaine answers.

“Okay.” He reaches over the center console and gives his husband a quick kiss before Blaine begins the drive home.

**\---**

Kurt went through another pregnancy like a champ. He experienced the odd cravings, strong sexual desires, fatigue, hormones, and well the growth of his belly, causing him to lose his slim figure once more. It took him so long to lose all his baby weight but now he was gonna have to do it all over again.

It was the beginning of June and Beckett was graduating high school. Kurt was seven months pregnant and sweating his ass off sitting outside in the early Summer heat watching his son graduate but he was proud of him nonetheless.

He had the cutest baby belly, a lot more likable than the ones in the past. With Lizzie he looked like a watermelon, with Beckett well, he was very big because he was nine and a half pounds when he was born so he was a little piggy, and with Ella, Kurt was back to being a watermelon. Now, his belly was just very round and adorable. Everyone loved touching it like his husband, his co-workers, and several of their friends whenever they were visiting.

It was a shock to their friends and families when they found out he was pregnant but everyone was so happy and excited to have another baby around since it’s been a rather long time. Kurt was glad he was still able to have his normal life without being the object of some stereotype being pregnant over 40. He embraced his pregnancy and was quite honestly enjoying it more than he anticipated.

Kurt smiled the entire graduation because he couldn’t believe his baby boy was graduated. He cried at Lizzie’s but he was balling at his son’s because well that’s his little cub. Beckett was a momma’s boy so watching her complete this chapter of his life was both sad and exciting for him.

After the ceremony, Beckett went to meet his family and hugged a sobbing Kurt telling him that it was okay. Kurt blamed it on the hormones but everyone knew he was sad his baby boy was going to be leaving the nest in the coming months. He was off to college a couple hundred miles away.

Once everyone got their pictures taken with the new graduate, they all went out to eat and returned home later that evening.

Kurt and Blaine had decided to take a bath together to end their night. Neither of them spoke and instead just enjoyed the peaceful serenity of their candlelit bathroom. Blaine had spoiled his hubby with a full body massage to help his sore body. He knew it wasn’t easy being pregnant so he wanted to do everything he can to make his husband feel good.

After their bath, they got dressed in their pjs and then went off to the bed.

**-Next Day-**

Kurt had the house to himself. Blaine was out running errands and the kids were with their friends so he had planned to have a quiet day at home.

Around 10:30, he got a call from Rachel.

“Hi Rachel, what’s going on?” He asks, putting the phone on speaker.

“Not much. I was calling to see if you’d like to go out for brunch with Quinn and I?”

“Yes!” He’s quick to respond.

“Okay then, I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes okay?”

“Okay. See you then.”

“Bye.”

They hang up and Kurt smiles to himself as he gets up to go get dressed for his brunch date with his two best girlfriends.

He trudged upstairs and into his bedroom, picking out an outfit. Since nothing fit him anymore, he decided to just wear his maternity jeans and whatever shirt he had that was clean. He didn’t care about being a fashionista on the weekends, only at work was he required to be a fashion icon, at least that’s what his co-workers tell him.

Once he was dressed, he felt the baby kick and smiled while rubbing a hand along his bump.

“We’re gonna go out to eat with Auntie Rachel and Auntie Quinn.” Just then his stomach gurgled and the baby kicked again. “Don’t worry, momma’s gonna feed you. Just sit tight little one.” He sighed as he slid on his shoes and waited for Rachel.

She arrived shortly after and drove the two of them to Westerville to a fancier restaurant than he expected.

“Rach, I’m so underdressed to be here.” He tells her as they park in the lot.

“Oh hush, you look great. You’re glowing.”

“That’s sweat. You should know that you were glowing like the sun when you were pregnant with the twins.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes. “Yeah that’s what I thought.”

“Okay, okay.” She links their arms together as they head to the front entrance. “Quinn’s already here so let's go find her.” She says.

Kurt nods and they walk into the restaurant hearing the clanging of utensils along the plates and light chatter of people.

Kurt was busy looking around and he didn’t hear Rachel say she was there for the Anderson-Hummel party. The hostess gave her a nod with a smile and led them to the back where a private dining room stood.

Rachel walked in first with Kurt following behind her and gasped at the sight before him.

“Surprise!” Everyone shouts, all smiling towards the pair.

“Oh my god!” Kurt started to cry as he saw all his friends and family standing there for his surprise baby shower.

They awed as he cried and Blaine walked over, pulling his husband into a hug.

“Aww baby.” He rubs his husband’s back and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Are you surprised?”

“Yes.” Kurt whimpers, wiping his tears. “I can’t believe you guys did this for me.” He says and looks at Rachel who had a big smile on her face as well. He gives her a hug and then goes over to his kids, thanking them all as well.

It was great. They were all there to celebrate the arrival of yet another Baby Anderson-Hummel.

Kurt truly was shocked because he knows you’re only supposed to have showers for your first and small things for your others but this was amazing and much needed considering it’s been a while since he’s had a big shower and well, a baby.

He had a great time and couldn’t believe how many people showed up, even though it wasn’t all that big it was enough for Kurt to know he was loved and supported during his pregnancy.

Bringing another little one into the world and into this huge family was going to be amazing. He knows his son or daughter is going to be just as loved as everyone else, maybe even a little more.

He was definitely spoiled all day by his many friends and wonderful family that did this for him.

After the baby shower, Blaine and the kids help bring all the baby stuff inside, leaving it in the front room for now so they could tackle it throughout the week.

Everyone was rather tired from the party and since it was early in the evening they decided to settle and take a nap, but before anyone did anything, Kurt gathered his three kids into his arms, squeezing them in a hug.

“Thank you for today.” He tells them and kisses each of their cheeks. “I love you guys so much.”

“We love you too mom and you’re welcome.” Lizzie says with a smile. “With how you do for us, both of you, we wanted you to feel extra special welcoming this baby into our family.”

“Aww, well I do sweetheart. I really do.” He began to tear up feeling rather grateful to have such a supportive family. “These are happy tears I swear.” He adds and fans his face.

“It’s okay, mom. We know you’re happy, we’re glad you’re happy.” Ella says with her arms still around him.

“Well, why don’t you guys go relax for a while. Daddy and I will finish up down here okay?”

All three of them nod and follow each other upstairs, settling in their rooms.

“As for you, mister.” Kurt smirks and pulls his husband into his arms. “Thank you for making me feel like a king today, even though I feel like a penguin, you spoiled me just enough.”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine cocks an eyebrow with a grin. “Well you deserve all the best.” He tells him and presses a kiss to his lips. His hand then travels to Kurt’s bump and they feel the baby kick. “As for you little one, momma and I can’t wait for your arrival.”

Kurt smiles as Blaine says that and lays another kiss onto his husband’s lips. “You’re gonna be a great daddy to our little baby. You already are an amazing one to our kids.”

“And you’re gonna be an even better momma. My baby momma.” Blaine winks.

“Oh Blaine.” Kurt smacks his chest and tugs his hand, “C’mon let's go watch a movie and get some rest.”

“Okay, love.”

As time went on, Kurt and Blaine worked on finalizing the baby’s nursery and preparing for their baby’s arrival feeling more than ready to welcome their little one.

\---

**Two weeks overdue**

"It's time for you to come out, you rugrat!" Kurt pat his oversized belly that was bulging out from under his shirt. It could only expand and hold so much.

It was about the end of August but it was still warm here in Ohio and Kurt's been having hot flashes for the past week.

He just couldn’t wait for the baby to be out already. He was so over being pregnant and being huge and just being helpless.

He doesn't know what the baby was waiting for. They have names picked out, their room is done, he doesn't know what much else they need to come. They have been preparing for the arrival of him or her and it's been making them antsy as they impatiently wait for Kurt to go into labor.

Kurt called Doctor Sawyer about two days after his due date because he didn't know if it would affect the baby with not going into labor and being at his age, but she assured him that she would like for him to go into labor naturally and if anything he would be induced when he reached fourteen days. Well they were at lucky number thirteen today, so if the little stinker doesn't decide to come they are going to be induced tomorrow morning. He just can't handle this anymore.

They were home, obviously since Blaine was on paternity leave and Kurt was technically on maternity leave for the next few months.

They’ve been doing little things around the house most of the day. Kurt can't be on his feet much since they were so swollen so right now he was on the couch with his feet propped up in front of him. Blaine was making them some chicken and cheese quesadillas and Kurt couldn't wait to eat because he was starving.

Blaine comes in a little while after, carrying two plates with a big smile. "Here you are, my love." He hands Kurt the plate, who rests it on top of his bump, using it as stability for him so he could eat a lot easier.

Blaine sat beside his and ate his food.

As the day went on there was still no sign of the baby and Kurt was getting bummed out because he just wanted them out already. Was that too much to ask for?

It was now almost 5:00 and he was helping Blaine make dinner. Ella was on her way home from school. Beckett and Lizzie were already moved back into school.

They were both doing well, Kurt called them this morning to check on them and make sure they were okay, especially Beckett. It was his first time being so far away from home but Kurt knew his son was strong and could manage. He missed his oldest kids like crazy and wished they were still home but they still had Ella. Kurt knew Blaine wasn’t going to let her go that far away for school because she was his baby and he’d never want her to be too far from him.

While thinking about his kids, Kurt heard a car door outside and went to unlock the front door to let his daughter in. He opens it and waves to her friend’s mom who was sitting in his car, thanking her as Ella walks past him into the house.

He closed the door and sighs, making his way back to his husband and daughter.

"How was your day at school, honey?” He asks.

"Fine." She says, grabbing a plate.

Dinner was ready by now so they all took their plates to the table and started to eat while Phoenix told us about his day at school.

"And then when I was in the hallway going to my next class, some kids ran down the hall and tripped into the door causing the alarm to go off and we all had to leave the building because many thought it was a fire drill. Funny right?"

"Mhm, sounds like you had an eventful day." Kurt says with a smile.

"Yeah, how was your day?" She asks.

"Boring as always. Baby still hasn't shown any sign of wanting to be born so we've been waiting."

"Sorry. Maybe they'll stay in there forever."

"Oh no! God no! This baby is going to come out sooner or later." Kurt said with a chuckle, his hand falling to his belly with a sigh. "You better come, you hear me?"

**-Later-**

Ella was in her room while Kurt and Blaine were in their room, Blaine was currently giving his husband a foot rub.

While doing so, Kurt started to feel the baby kick hard with a sudden burst of pain. The baby was kicking a lot too so he thought that it meant something.

"Ow...ooh!" He grunts. "Babe, stop for a second." Kurt sat up and spread his hand across his bump feeling another sharp kick and pain following right behind it. "I t-think it's time, Blaine."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

Kurt jolts forward, gaining another strong pain and nod as his hair falls into my face. "Y-y-y-yes." He manages out and begins to pant as the pain breaks apart inside him.

"O-okay! Okay, come on let's get you up and into the car." Blaine takes his husband’s hand and helps him off the bed but Kurt quickly returns, getting another strong contraction.

"Babe, I-I can't get up. Just go get Ella and put my shoes on for me." He groans. Blaine bobs his head and Kurt watches him run out of the room. "Ow! Oh god! Calm down in there, baby!" He pat his belly again as the baby kicks.

He closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing while he waits for Blaine to come back.

Blaine runs into the room with Ella and tells her to get the bag while he deals with his husband.

"Meet us downstairs, okay?"

"Alright dad." Ella takes the bag and leaves while Blaine tries to squeeze Kurt’s large feet into his shoes. They weren't fitting so he just got his UGG slip-ons and lifted him up again.

Blaine brings Kurt down to the car and gets him settled in the front seat. Ella was in the back with the bag and Kurt knew he was probably scaring her right now but this was what it's like being pregnant and in labor.

He pressed his hands into the sides of his bump and pants through this tough contraction.

Blaine starts to drive to the hospital and of course they hit every red light possible on the way.

They were almost there, Kurt could see the fucking place but they were stopped at a red light.

"Urgh, god!"

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks, panicked.

"Y-yes! Just drive!" He nods and as soon as the light turns green, he sped off to the hospital entrance. He pulled up to the emergency room doors and rushed to get Kurt out of the car.

"Blaine, this baby is coming! Get me some help now!" Kurt seethed.

"Okay baby, we're going!" He says and with the help of their daughter they rush Kurt into the hospital.

"Hey, we need help! He's in labor!"

A nurse runs over and lays Kurt on a bed that was in the hallway, much more equipped than a wheelchair from the other times.

"We're going to bring you up to maternity, okay?" She says.

"Just get me to a room." She nods and sprints with him to the nearest patient transport elevator with Blaine and their daughter.

Blaine grabs his husband’s hand and flashes a smile. Kurt tried to smile back as best he could because these contractions were killer. He brings Kurt’s hand to his lips and leaves a small kiss on it. "I love you, baby." He whispers.

"Love you too." He leans down and pecks his lip.

The nurse smiles as the elevator dings and the doors open to reveal the maternity floor.

She brings Kurt to a room that was already prepared for him and helps get him up with Blaine then sits him onto the bed carefully. She starts to talk and Kurt overheard Blaine tell Ella to go make some calls to people while he was in here getting poked and strapped to many things.

It didn't take long for the nurse to get his IV going and the fetal monitor around his belly. She checked his blood pressure to make sure it wasn't high then asked him some questions about the baby and his due date.

Just as she was talking, Doctor Sawyer was paged and came in to check her patient.

"Well, looks like we're having a baby today." She says with a smile and puts on a latex glove.

Kurt nods and lets go of his breath as he spread his legs for her to check. The pressure built up from her feeling for the baby's head and he squeezed his eyes shut from the pain but she finished right away and removed her glove.

"You're at two centimeters, right now. So you still have a while to go. I will be back in a few to check you again. Baby's position is head down as well which is good so hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later." She says. He nods and she leaves the room.

It was just about 8:30pm right now so hopefully everyone can see him ,if they're coming, before visiting hours are over.

Blaine pulls up a chair and Ella comes back in with the bag.

"Everyone is on their way, even Lizzie and Beckett."

"Okay, thank you honey."

"You're welcome, mom." She sets the bag down and sits in a chair next to her dad.

Blaine held Kurt’s hand and was just staring at him in awe. His small smile and honey glazed eyes just warmed Kurt’s heart. He was so perfect and so supportive, Kurt knew he was gonna be able to do this yet again with his husband by his side.

-Several Hours Later-

Next Day/Early morning

Kurt’s labor was at a medium level right now. Contractions were strong but he knew how to handle them. He’s had three natural births so he knows what he’s capable of.

At this point, however, he just wanted his husband in the room with him so he could labor privately.

All through the night, he labored in many different positions like on the ball, on his hands and knees, leaning against the wall. All of which helped but he was back on the ball again with Blaine’s hands pressed into his hips.

"Oh baby." Kurt moans and lifts his head up. My greasy hair hit his face feeling the contractions hurt ten times worse than the last.

"Just breathe, love. You're almost there. Not much longer now." He nods and Blaine helps his husband breathe through it with our old breathing exercises that they learned from the lamaze classes they took when he was pregnant with Lizzie. "Keep breathing baby doll, it's almost done." His eyes kept looking back and forth between his husband and the monitor.

"No more after this one...okay?!"

"Okay babe." He chuckles and the contraction fades away.

"It's over." Kurt says, sitting up.

Blaine smiles and gives him a kiss. "Is the baby doing okay?" He asks.

Kurt nodded and held his hands out for Blaine to help me onto his feet. "Where do you want to go, babe?"

"Let's walk and get the blood flowing." He says.

"Alright love." Blaine takes him and goes to open the door.

They walk into the quiet hallway and Kurt drags along his IV pole as they make their way down to the corner. Everyone had left to go home but Lizze, Beckett, and Ella were still there so they went to go find them.

When the two of them approached the waiting room, all three of their kids were both asleep in the chairs.

Kurt smiled and went to go wake his eldest daughter. "Lizzie, baby."

"Hmm?" She hums and sits up.

"What time is it?"

She blinks a few times and checks her phone while yawning. "Five fifteen in the morning." She says with a tired sigh. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be having a baby or something?" She asks.

"Having a baby doesn't just happen in a blink of an eye. It takes time plus I was bored being all cooped up in that room."

"Sorry to hear. How are your contractions?"

"Terrible, but nothing I can't handle." He tells her and picks up a few pieces of her hair, twirling it in his fingers.

"That’s good then." She looks over at her siblings and smiles with the way they were sleeping in the chair. "Do you think they’re comfortable?"

Kurt shrugs and drops the pieces of her hair. "We're gonna go finish our walk. When visiting hours start you guys can come in, I'm sure I'll be up."

"Okay mom, good luck."

"Thanks babe." He kissed her cheek and waved before continuing down the hall with his hands resting on his bump.

They come across the large picture with all the babies and his grip around Blaine’s hand gets tighter as he bursts with excitement looking at all the newborn babies.

"Aww, aren't they all so cute?" Blaine nods and Kurt’s smile grows.

"I can't wait to meet our little one." He says and rubs his husband’s bump.

"I know, pretty soon Blaine."

They stand there a little while longer then make their way back down the other hall to get to their room.

After seeing the baby nursery, Kurt got another boost of energy. He knew it wasn’t long now until it finally had his baby girl or boy.

\---

It was mid-afternoon and Doctor Sawyer had just confirmed that he was ready to start pushing.

Blaine was still with him and that was all Kurt wanted.

The room was packed with nurses as well as other doctors for the baby as the nurses prepared him for delivery.

Blaine was on one side and a nurse had been stationed on the other side. They had gotten Kurt’s legs up after asking them to hold them and keep them up while he was pushing.

Doctor Sawyer sat at the end of the bed with her scrubs and mask on. She had a smile behind it and Kurt knew he was in good hands. She's delivered Lizzie, Beckett, and Ella so he knows he can trust her but it's been awhile so who knows what could happen.

"You got this, honey." Blaine says with a smile.

Kurt smiles too but his face contorts from gaining a contraction.

"Alright, chin to your chest and big push, Kurt. Go! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Breathe and go again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Perfect, one more push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nin-AGH!"

He let out a scream and tightened his grip around Blaine’s free hand.

"Keep going! Baby's head is coming down Kurt! Push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." He quickly let it go and threw his head back. "You're doing amazing, Kurt. Baby's head is coming down a lot. Keep giving good pushes and he or she should be out soon.”

Kurt takes a short break until another contraction comes and gives another big push.

"Good, good, good, here comes the head! Push, push, push, seven, eight, nine, ten. Perfect, nice deep breath in and hold that and bear down. Baby's head is coming slowly with every push." She says.

Blaine looked over his husband’s leg and saw the baby's head starting to come out which made him a little uneasy at first but he was okay.

Doctor Sawyer grabbed a mirror from one of the nurses and positioned it behind her on an angle.

"Look down at me, Kurt.” He lifts his head from the back of the bed and can see a small portion of his baby’s head sitting at his entrance. “That’s your baby’s head, Kurt. Keep pushing like you’ve been>”

Before he could do or say anything, his teeth clenched as he pushed. "God, they have such a big head!" He groaned, arching his back off the bed.

"Their head is right there Kurt, keep pushing. Nice, strong pushes. You're doing great."

He nods and can feel her fingers resting against his entrance waiting for the baby's head to be born.

He closed his eyes and pushed, leaning forward a bit, curling around my bump. He can feel their head was coming out and Blaine was beaming.

"Oh honey, I can see their head. It's coming! Keep pushing.” He swallowed as tears filled his eyes watching the birth of his fourth child. "You're doing great, baby. Just keep doing what you're doing.” He adds Kurt nods, giving another big push.

**\---**

"Big push Kurt! Right against that pressure, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!” Kurt’s legs were spread wider as he struggled to birth his baby. "Perfect, you're doing awesome! Another big one, head's coming each time you push." Their head has been coming forever, Kurt was sure the baby was stuck or something. "Push Kurt!" They went on like this for a while. Breathing, chanting, and pushing. It was a repeated cycle.

The baby didn't seem like it wanted to come out, anyway. The head popped back into his body. It wasn't until the next long push that got the job done.

Kurt screamed from the burning sensation that was being brought down there from the massive head, stretching him to his limits.

"Another push Kurt, don't give up."

"Come on baby, you're doing so well. Push!" Blaine was now down by his husband, urging him to keep going.

Kurt brings his chin to his chest and pushes down for ten seconds, those seconds that feel like minutes.

"Agh! Holy shit!"

"Baby’s crowning, Kurt. Give another push, nice and hard to get this head out!"

"H-help me." He groans.

"Get those legs back please. Kurt, push down as hard as you can."

"I see them baby, push."

He continued to hold his breath and push.

"Keep pushing, you're doing great." He released it and they put his legs down. "The head will be out with these next few pushes. You're doing fantastic!"

After taking a short break, he got his legs back up and pushed.

He suddenly felt a huge amount of pain increase and burn like crazy.

"Don't stop, Kurt. The head is almost out!" She nods, while looking up at him. Kurt gives one more really big push and feels the baby's head come out all the way. "Perfect, her head's out! A few more pushes and you'll have your baby, Kurt" He tiredly smiled and turned his head towards Blaine. He looked at his husband and he smiled back.

"Ready to start pushing, Kurt?" Doctor Sawyer asked.

He nodded and they moved his legs back a bit more and he pushed.

"Alright Kurt, baby's shoulders are next. Just easy pushes or you're going to tear." She explains.

A nurse came over next to him and placed a cool rag over his sweaty forehead.

"Argh! I'm getting a contraction!" He groans, placing his free hand on top of his bump.

"Okay push like you've been, Kurt." He nods and inhales before pushing down.

A few minutes later, the baby's shoulders were slowly coming out one by one. "Here come the shoulders! One more really big push!"

"Come on babe, you're doing amazing. Our baby's almost here!" Blaine held his husband’s back with force while Kurt struggled to give birth. It gave him a burst of energy hearing how excited he was that their child was almost here.

Kurt tensed up feeling the contraction and pushed. He holds it for ten seconds again, and pushes once more.

His voice cracks as he screams out from the pain that felt like it was tearing him apart. He grunted and threw his head back again.

"Push, Kurt. You're almost done." He moved the sweaty strands of hair out of his face as he pushed. “Kurt, open your eyes!" He did as she said, and could see she was carefully holding his baby as they were coming out of him. “Give us another push, Kurt.” He took another deep breath and pushed.

Doctor Sawyer was slowly pulling out the baby the more he pushed until the baby came out with a gush of fluids.

She gently placed the baby onto his chest and Kurt quickly checked to see what it was. "It's a girl!"

Tears well in his eyes as he holds his precious baby girl close to his chest. Blaine leans down with tears in his eyes and gives his husband a big kiss. "I'm so proud of you, honey. You're so amazing." Kurt smiles and gives a tired thank you as Blaine kisses him again.

Their baby girl was crying but all the pain, all the waiting, all the planning was all worth it just for her. His sweet baby girl. He would do it a million times over just to have her again. They were both overjoyed and emotional over the whole thing. Blaine was so proud of his husband.

"You did great, sweetie" The nurse says, helping him wipe his daughter clean.

"Thank you." He smiles and sniffles watching her continue to clean the baby.

Blaine snips her cord and she’s taken over to the other side. He stands with her while Doctor Sawyer takes care of Kurt and waits for him to deliver the placenta.

\---

After all the commotion was over, Kurt had his baby in his arms and was staring at her in awe. He and Blaine made this little being once again and she was just so perfect.

There was a knock at the door and Kurt told them to come in.

Lizzie walks in with her brother and sister and Kurt smiles seeing them all holding gifts, balloons, and flowers.

"Hi guys, come on in and see the baby." He says. They all come into the room and smile at the baby asleep in his arms. “This is your new baby sister, Bea Delilah Anderson-Hummel.” He introduces and their smiles grow across their faces.

“It’s a girl?” Ella asks and Kurt happily nods. “Thank god because I can only hand one brother.”

“Hey! You know I’m your favorite.” Beckett declares and she slightly nods, agreeing with him.

“Well my baby boy is still gonna be my baby boy.” Kurt says and watches his son’s face turn red. “Three girls and my little bear.”

“Mom please I’m eighteen years old.”

“So? You’re still my little pooh bear.”

The girls chuckle while Beckett tries to hide his face and goes to sit in Blaine’s vacant chair.

“Would you guys like to hold her?” He asks them.

“Sure.” Lizzie answers and is the first to hold her baby sister.

Kurt watched with a big smile on his face and felt so blessed to have such an amazing family. He knew it was gonna be a rollercoaster getting used to having a baby in the house and dealing with everything but he knows that he’s got this, especially with Blaine by his side anything seems possible.

**-Five Years Later-**

Their fireball was turning five years old and neither one of them could believe their baby was halfway to being at the double digits.

Kurt and Blaine were now in their mid forties and were still going strong.

Bea was a wild child, much like her older brother when he was her age. She’s in Kindergarten now and loves being with her mommy and daddy so much. They sure do spoil her.

Bea has a closer relationship with her older sister, Ella since she was the only one home for a period of time until she went away to college. She didn’t have as much of a tight knit bond to her other siblings like she does with Ella.

Lizzie had since finished her undergrad and was currently getting her Master’s in Child Psychology while Beckett was still working on his Childhood Education degree in hopes of becoming a teacher.

A lot of people mistake Bea as either Lizzie or Beckett’s child which Kurt and Blaine just laugh about because apparently people their age don’t have five year old daughters, just five year old granddaughters if that.

Anyway, today was Bea’s fifth birthday party and she wanted a princess party for her theme so she was going to get it because she has her daddy wrapped around her little finger much like her sisters did, well still do to this day.

Their backyard has since been transformed into a pink princess palace. Kurt and Blaine weren’t complaining though since they loved going all out for their kids, from Lizzie’s first birthday to Bea’s first birthday, they threw extravagant parties for them.

Bea was having a grand time at her party. She asked her momma to design her a “one a kind” princess dress and Kurt just couldn’t say no to his little girl. So her dress was by far prettier than all the other little girls who attended her party but she still thought they were all beautiful just the same.

She played and ran around all day with all her friends from preschool that were invited as well as their parents.

Kurt couldn’t believe his baby was already five years old. He is kinda glad though because it’s another year closer until he and Blaine have the house to themselves, that is unless they have grandkids soon.

He was inside watching the kids run around while he got her cake ready. It had been out of the fridge and he was placing the candles on it before bringing it outside.

Blaine had come inside with a smile and went to go get more juice boxes and water for the cooler.

“Hey babe.” He greets his husband and goes to see what he was doing.

“Hi. Can you go tell everyone it’s time for cake when you go back out there?”

“Sure.” He nods and grabs the juice and water before heading outside.

Kurt follows not long after with the cake and carries it to the table where Bea was sitting among her school friends. He set the cake down in front of her and watched her face light up in amazement.

“What do you think baby girl?”

“I wove it momma!” She smiles as he lights the candles and everyone gathers around the table.

They all start to sing Happy Birthday to the birthday girl and Kurt got a little teary eyed watching his girl beaming with joy as they sang to her. By the end, he wiped his tears and clapped with a smile once she blew out her candles.

After cake, Bea was insistent about opening her gifts even though Kurt felt maybe she should wait until the next day so Lizzie stepped in and said she can open one gift and it’s from her.

“Momma, Lizzie sayed I can open one.” Bea tells him holding up one finger.

“Oh okay well if that’s what Lizzie says then you can open one.” Kurt adds and kisses the top of her head.

Lizzie had returned from her car with a floral patterned box and a smile on her face. “Here, Bea. This is from me.” She says as she hands her sister the box.

Kurt helps his daughter open it while Blaine is standing behind her, like everyone watching to see what it was.

Inside the box was a bracelet with Bea’s birthstone, a flower crown, peach colored heart shaped sunglasses, and a note written in gold writing. She picks up the note and scrunches her eyebrows at it then holds it towards Kurt, “Momma can yous readed this for me?” She asks.

“Of course, sweetie.” He takes the note and smiles. “Let’s see. It says will you be my...Oh my god?!” He gasps and his eyes widen as he looks over to his eldest daughter.

“What it say momma?” Bea asks.

“It says will you be my flower girl.” He tells her and she was confused but everyone else understood and awed.

“We’re engaged!” Lizzie stood there with her fiance and showed off her new ring that she didn’t have on earlier otherwise her mother would’ve noticed.

Everyone erupts in screams and cheers for her.

Kurt and Blaine hug their daughter, congratulating her and Kurt starts to cry again.

“Momma, don’t cry.” She tells him as she too had tears in her eyes.

He brings his hands up to her face and holds it, “My baby’s getting married. I’m so happy for you.” He says and kisses her cheek.

Lizzie smiled and wiped away her tears then picked up her sister as everyone quieted down. “So Bea, will you fulfill your duties as flower girl?” She asks.

“Yes.” Bea replies with a nod and everyone cheers again.

They all laugh together, continuing to celebrate Bea’s birthday and Lizzie’s engagement.


End file.
